


Head Over Heels

by starguiders



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snow, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starguiders/pseuds/starguiders
Summary: Jester Lavorre doesn't really know how she feels about her fellow teammate Caleb Widogast, and the not knowing has really been tearing up at her, especially when all of the Nein seems to be busy doing their own thing.But a visit from Caleb Widogast at late hours of the night turns out to be exactly what she needs to figure out what exactly her feelings might be.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my gift for MelodyRosemarie the Widojest Server Secret Santa Event and I really deviated from the prompt I chose... I FEEL REALLY BAD BUT I HOPE IT'S OKAY. The prompt was snow... and in the beginning, I kinda tried to do something related to the snow but then I started typing, and well... It went in the wrong direction very quickly, lmao.
> 
> This is the first time I've published something on AO3, but I really hope it's okay. I'll apologize just in case. And... welp, I hope you like it!

The days up in Eiselcross were nothing but cold, rough, and downright awful.

At first, Jester had been amazed by the amount of snow that covered the land, sort of like a thick layer of icing sugar on top of an amazing cake, but the joy was soon replaced by utter annoyance at the cold and the snowstorms and the visibility issues that came with them, and the fatigue- oh Traveler, do not let her get started on how tired she was of walking and seeing snow everywhere.

There were good things about snowy climates, like hot cocoa, sleds, and snowmen, but besides that… Yeah, it was hard finding things that she liked about snow.

It didn’t really help that she had never felt so alone in her life, she was the furthest she had been from Nicodranas and her Mama, and her friends seemed to all find better things to do than hang out with her in the halls of Caleb’s Tower. Fjord and Caduceus had been hanging out a lot, stuck asking questions that the Wildmother couldn’t really give a straight answer to. Beau and Yasha were rarely seen out of their rooms, too focused giving each other letters and being awkward to notice little old her. Veth had been practicing her alchemic skills. And Caleb… well, she hadn’t really seen Caleb much outside of breakfast and dinner.

The moment they had shared nights before had been especially confusing to her, with all the brushing of hands trying to change the pages and the flirty comments and the closeness… Jester had really needed to be reminded of the fact that her feelings for Caleb were not those one would hold for a friend, but someone she had a crush on.

Realizing that had been difficult, but it hadn’t taken her that long. Fjord had become her friend, and her feelings for him had changed into admiration, cordiality, and a deep sense of respect, but romance? Yeah, that had been taken off the table the moment she realized she had been a little- no, a great amount of jealous.

But Caleb, oh, well, she didn’t really know how she felt. It was difficult trying to examine herself and what she felt and coming up with an explanation. Artie hadn’t been that helpful either, as he was busy teasing her over the moment he had been witness to nights before. Calling him to help would just really confuse her more, and she didn’t need confusion, she needed to think, dammit.

And so, she had ended up stuck in her room, screaming at her pillow and wishing she could talk to her Mama, or really anyone, so that she could explain how she felt and so that she could explain what she was feeling.

A knock at her door drew her attention from her momentary breakdown, and she stopped completely in the hopes that the person at her door would just get the hint and leave her alone. She wanted to be alone, just like she had been left alone so far.

“Who is it?” Jester asked after she had removed the pillow from on top of her face.

“Jester?” Caleb’s voice came from the other side of the door, and her heart went wild with… something Jester couldn’t really identify. “Is everything okay? I heard you- Did something happen?”

She sat up on her bed, in her frilly pink nightgown and her thick purple socks, and immediately started rambling.

“Uh, no-no, eh, everything is fine! Everything is great Cayleb! I was just practicing my rage screams, you know, for battle!” And to simply prove her point, she tried to replicate Yahsa’s battle cry. “Argh!” The sound that came out of her mouth was not Yasha’s battle-cry, to say the least, but a terrible attempt at something similar to a pirate’s impersonation.

As soon as she stopped blabbering on with her terrible excuse, she could hear that Caleb had started… laughing. Like… full-on cackling outside of her door.

She had to admit that she wanted to see how he looked when he laughed like that, and her common sense had been gone the moment she had heard his voice after her little incident. So she jumped out of bed and rushed to her bedroom door.

And there he was… with red cheeks, disheveled hair, a knitted sweater that looked really well on him, and the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. He stopped laughing a little after she opened the door, but she had seen him, and if she were honest to herself, she would’ve admitted that she now knew how she felt about him.

“Hey!” Jester yelled in mocked anger and crossed her arms across her chest as she stomped her foot. “I’m right here, ya know.”

“Oh, _ja_ , I can see.” She could’ve sworn he was about to look her up and down when he realized that she was in her pajamas. “I didn’t mean to bother you, I was just- a little worried.” His cheeks turned even redder than they had been moments before when he had been laughing his ass off at her words.

Jester’s eyes briefly flew open with surprise, and she dropped her arms to her sides. But the surprise was suddenly replaced with the need to tease and poke at him.

“Oh, _Cayleb!_ You didn’t need to be worried about me,” Her feet acted on their own accord, and she stepped up innocently towards him, moving her arms at her back and leaning forward a little. “I’m fine, I can protect myself.” Her smile was everything but innocent, and he didn’t seem to buy her little act. “I should be worried about you, ya know, you were _so red_ seconds ago!”

As she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, Jester seemed to notice how close they were, and how he seemed to just stop thinking as his eyes locked in with hers.

This... thing could’ve lasted forever, or just a few minutes, but Jester savored every second of it. His blue eyes, the sea of freckles that covered his face in just the perfect way, and the little hint of stubble that seemed to be appearing for the first time since Yasha had shaved his face. He looked… well, he looked like a man Jester had deeper feelings for than she had thought.

The moment was broken as a little translucent cat meowed from above, walking- no, sauntering across a walkway with such smugness that she couldn’t help but laugh.

Caleb blinked once, twice, and stepped away, rubbing at his arms with flushed cheeks and the hint of a smile on his face. “Well,” He said, “I’m happy to know that you’re okay.” His lips pressed together slightly. “If you- uh, If you need anything, my room is right there.”

“Okay.” She nodded, and her cheeks turned a little purple as she took a few steps back, still facing him just in case… Well, she didn’t know why she just couldn’t stop looking at him. “My room is right here as well, ya know, If you want to come by again.” Jester laughed a little, awkwardly, and winked.

He smirked. “I think I will.” And just floated up without looking back.

Perhaps days in the snow wouldn't be awful anymore, now that Jester knew that she was downright head over heels over Caleb Widogast.


End file.
